Abduction
by Elkhouh.13
Summary: what if Kim wasn't Kim but a naive girl who mistook true love for something else? Darcie, my character, gets herself into a terrible and horrifying situation which she has to suffer through....what will happen to her?
1. Chapter 1

***Author's notes***

****This story shows the perspectives of a girl who experiences a problem that wouldn't be common in an everyday crisis. What happens to her can be possible to anyone, but to most people it would be surreal in a non appealing way, they couldn't ever imagine the hardships she'd been through happening to them. This story has been told in different versions because to some people it had happened to, but not necessarily the same way, only some girls abused this way recover as quickly as the girl in this story.** **

_I was running into the cold dark night with all the energy I could summon, and yet I still heard him breathing down my neck. "I'll get you for this, hag! You'll never escape me!" those were his threatening words which echoed through the deserted bushland. The menace in his voice had been a guarantee to me that- obviously- he wasn't going to give up that easily. I was sure that he heard me; my breathing was loud, laboured and irregular. My heart was pounding chaotically, its noise unbearable as though it was deliberately giving me away so he'd find me. My heart was announcing to the terrifying man my whereabouts-"She's over here! She's over here! Come and get her!" I knew I couldn't stop running, otherwise I would have been caught. Was he still following me? Could he see me now? Was he trying to trick me into thinking he wasn't there? I was oblivious to the wind whipping past my face, causing my thick long hair to perform a wild dance of rippling black silk behind me. _

_My muscles burnt and complained, begging me to stop as I ran blindly through the textured leaf litter. I must have missed a step or stumbled violently as something suddenly ripped within me, the stinging sensation was located in my shins, and I found myself lurching through the bitter air, the experience dreadful as though an icy knife was slicing through my body. Within the same quarter of that second (although it felt like a century) I was sprawled on a soft, rather fluffy textured surface- like a haystack, face down. Weakly lifting my head, I managed to get a slight glimpse of where I was, somewhere deserted, a type of building, it looked abandoned. I was too exhausted to take in any more details and with every slow, painful breath I took, everything around me became fuzzier and the distance between me and my surroundings seemed greater. My body was disconnected from me, so there was no chance I'd have been able to get up and continue running. The last thing I saw- before falling into a terrifying nightmare- was up high, a circular orange window, tinted by the hours of darkness just enough so that the moonlight filtering through lost its comfortable glow. I closed my eyes and the demon-like faces began to play back in my head, my nightmare had begun... _

****yeah...I'll just leave it at that...the next chapter shall pick up from where we stopped!** **

**p.s. leave some comments or reviews; I could really use some of those...any type of criticism will be considered useful to me as I need knowledge on how to improve...xP  
tty guys later!**


	2. Chapter 2

*****continuing from where we left off****

I woke up, startled and in a cold sweat, the hard ground beneath me was cool in contrast to the tingly warm sunlight bathing me in its glow, I must have rolled away from the haystack. Looking up, I noticed the same orange circular window where the light was filtering through and suddenly shuddered, it was the same window as the one from the previous unclear night where strange unseen faces sneered at me. Was **he **still after me or not, did he give up? I tried to remember exactly how I got where I was. I knew I wouldn't know the exact way anyway, but maybe I could find the road that the man lived in...there was an intersection there leading into a highway. That was all I could remember from when I was first dragged to his house. The building I was sitting in was a run-down and absolutely abandoned barn house, so it was obvious I couldn't find help there. So I had to try to find that intersection by foot, or maybe find another road that will keep me away from the heartless fool. My feet were bare and I was still wearing my tattered blood soaked dress. I must have looked a mess because my mind was also a clutter of unanswered, frantic questions. The last time I saw my family had been long, it's been weeks, if not, months. Oh how I missed them, how I wished to see their faces again. What wouldn't I give to be safe in their arms, it was cruel what that vile beast had put me through.

Although I hadn't eaten for days, I found a new raw energy clawing its way through me, I wanted to run again and feel the adrenaline pumping in my limbs. I wanted revenge, I wanted to find authority and tell them what that hideous monster had done to me, to my family. If the police officers were looking for a criminal parasite, I had just the person for them. Eagerly I tried to stand up, but as I let go of the supportive wall of the barn house and applied pressure on my legs, a new pain- which I hadn't noticed since the day before- shot up through them. Look what the repulsive idiot had done to me now, I though to myself, I couldn't even walk anymore and this was because of him. Suddenly, all the energy drained from my body when I realised I wasn't capable of running to get help. I still had to try though, so I limped in the direction of where I thought I might find help. There wasn't much progress though in the distance I'd covered, the trees' branches were knotted and tangled blocking most of my way. I struggled, determined to get somewhere with the precious exertion I used, hoping I wasn't wasting it.

I just managed to untangle myself from a tree which obviously hated me, when I heard the crunch of dried leaves snapping beneath a weight that wasn't mine. The steps echoed distantly through the wilderness, but seemed to be getting closer, I ducked for cover and tried to camouflage myself to blend in with the trees, clinging on to myself between a cluster of dull grey bushes. Shutting my eyes and wishing it was my mind playing a trick on me, I remembered the most recent tricks the spiteful fiend had performed on me...and the first one he'd ever done to me when we first met, when it all started…

****BAHAHA! XD ^.^ ....you guys have to wait for the next bit! .....that's if anyone's reading this........ -_- *sigh***


	3. Chapter 3

****believe it or not: but this is actually a continuation bit...its just...written in the narrators...flashback point of view...? ...i think...*****

_Tonight was important, I was meeting that handsome man that has been writing to me romantic vision provoking poems, the more he wrote to me, the more I wanted to see him in person. To be caressed in Eduardo's long muscular arms, to hear his Spanish accented voice. He told he came from a wealthy Spanish family that has been around for many generations. We'd first started our communication over msn and we'd been talking for three weeks every day from then on. We were to meet at the Westminster café and from there, we'd go to his place._

_I was ready to leave, my parents were dropping me off, it wasn't a long way away, just a half hour drive, they were going in that direction anyway for some conference anyway, and I was more than capable of looking after myself ( "I mean come on, I'm fifteen, mum!" ) I nagged my parents, what I really love the way they give in so quickly. I was going to be with Eduardo anyway, he'd protect me from bad guys._

"_Bye-bye! We love you! And don't forget to call!" I impatiently waved to them goodbye and began briskly walking towards the café, an invisible trail of my Chanel no.5 perfume wafted behind me. The café was already crowded, and everyone's features were all of the common English type. Everyone's but a handsome young, foreign looking man. He was sitting at a table alone, looking as though waiting for someone. He was just the way I imagined him to be, a curly haired angel, his dark hair surrounding his olive toned skin like a halo, his face was soft featured, I approached him, and shyly questioned him "Hi, are you Eduardo?" _

_The puzzled look on his face told me that he didn't recognise me, I was hurt, if he really wanted to know me, he would have remembered the pictures of myself I sent to him. Suddenly an elegant lady holding two sparkly drinks stood at his table. She frowned as she saw me, "Who's that you're talking to Antonio?"_

_I realised I had made a mistake, that wasn't Eduardo. I backed away from his table, confused, "Err.. I was just leaving, sorry, I thought you were someone else..." I stammered the stupid apology._

_So where was Eduardo? _

_A blond, typical English bloke in his mid thirties approached me. He was of a strong, meaty build and he towered high above me._

"_Hey…you're Darcie, right? I've been expecting you, it's me, Eduardo" he stated "let's grab a seat, would you like to have a drink?" _

_I didn't know what to say, questions of doubt started to fill my mind. I didn't know if I still wanted to go through with this. There might have been an explanation to what had happened, nevertheless I decided to proceed with caution._

"_Uh…sure, let's take a seat." At the first opportunity, we sat down, and he ordered some cheap wine._

"_You're probably wondering why I don't look Spanish, am I correct? Well, don't worry, usually people on the net exaggerate things a little, don't they? My half brother's aunt married a guy who knew Spanish. You know those poems I sent to you? Well I found them from a website, its got great poems there you know. "_

_I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but it seemed as though the guy was mocking me with his lustful, greedy eyes. Those piercing blue eyes of his were cold and lifeless, his nose pointy and plain. The way I dressed up for that evening made m_e _look like I was going to the Oscars, compared to him. Apparently he didn't have much taste in his clothing, they were more or less rags, and his hair was unkempt, his general appearance was of low maintenance. I didn't like that one bit; he seemed dodgy, like those men who prey on younger girls and abduct them to do terrible things to them._

_I stood up hesitantly as he looked me over with a ravenous attitude, a hungry look on his face. "Well it was nice seeing you, I'd better go now, Eduardo- goodbye now." I was eager to get away from him, so I made for the door, if he was going to follow I had maybe a five minute head start, because he had to pay for the drinks. I had to use my five minutes wisely and rush. The night progressed with speed, coming at a quick pace like a black tidal wave. I had to call my parents and tell them the date was off, they had to pick me up as soon as possible, but meanwhile I had to find a sanctuary of some sort- someone, anyone, to remain safe. The road was quite silent at that moment, just when I needed it to be full of people surrounding me when I needed help. Shakily I fumbled around with my cell phone, when it slipped… but there wasn't a single sound to determine it had crashed on to the ground. _

"_Hey, what's your hurry- sunshine? I guess you won't be needing this, will you?" He referred to my phone, "don't you remember the agreement we had, you're comin' to my place, huh?" he slipped my phone into his pocket. "No need to call your mummy." He reached out a burly arm and seized me, my first reflex would have been to scream and run away, but I was too paralysed to move, and my stomach felt like it was going to drop out of my buttocks. All I was able to do was to witness him drag me to an old van and feel the hairs on the back of my neck rise as the goose bumps grew. I couldn't even struggle, his grasp was too strong, and like a rag doll, he threw me, and my handbag into his vehicle and slammed the door shut. He came around the other side, to the driver's seat with two pieces of cloth, and there was a strong smell of a sweet substance, like chloroform. The next thing I remembered was his strong arms, crushing me against his hard, barrel shaped chest. Then his hand, holding one of the cloths, swung up to my face, blocking my access to fresh air. _

_****OooooooooooooH! ...tbc.......**_


	4. Chapter 4

****Poor Darcie! ....let's see what happens next...****

The memory was too strong for me to bear, that I just managed to stifle a sob. I was still punishing myself for being so naïve, what I had done had cost me dearly; I shouldn't have taken anything for granted.

There still was a series of crunching of the leaf litter, speeding up, this situation reminded me of what the monstrous boar had made me endure everyday. Every night I'd try to hide from him, but I'd fail. I didn't want to remember what he'd done to me anymore, but the flashbacks just wouldn't stop.

_Consciousness was coming back to me, and I stirred slowly. My nostrils burnt, my stomach wouldn't settle, rolling and heaving, I couldn't think straight. It felt like a hangover, "So, you're finally awake, it took you long enough, three hours. Geez! It's 11:35. " I stiffened as the man's voice came from my right, as real and loud as ever, so this wasn't a dream I realised that I was in a really serious problem. I couldn't see anything- was I blind folded? But out of the left corner of the blindfold I saw through a slight tear that we were on a road just about empty a few cars passed by but there seemed to be no chance for me to capture anyone's attention. The van's windshield and windows were heavily tinted no chance of anyone seeing I was in distress. I tried to speak, or make a single sound, but it came out muffled, my mouth was covered with a gag. "Ha, ha, ha, ha!" he laughed at me, and that did it, I wanted to reach out to his fat neck and strangle him, but something restrained me from doing so, a hard type of rope was digging into my soft, pale flesh. The pig had tied me to something stable- there was no way I could do anything that would help me to get away from him._

"_I tied you up so you wouldn't be able to see the way to my house or how to get away, you'd better not touch the blindfold- or I'll kill you"._

_The next half hour was unbearable my mobile phone in his pocket kept ringing, finally he lost it, started to scream "YOU STUPID GIRL-CAN'T YOU STOP THESE PEOPLE CALLING YOU?" I heard the window roll down and then the loud whipping wind became very audible, but a different noise for a second accompanied the wind, like a low shattering of plastic and micro-chips, and then a thud and a skid of expensive sounding leather, I shied away from the sound… there went my stuff. The window rolled back up and he grunted, clearly satisfied with himself._

_I was able to see most of the whole ride, but I wasn't letting the brute know that, I just stayed quiet, and tried to remember the turns he took. He didn't talk to me anymore he seemed as though thinking –scheming of what to do to me next._

_Finally he stopped the van in front of an old house in the middle of nowhere; a bushland, the last road that had any cars- was an intersection about a mile away from where we were. He hopped out of his small truck and came to my door to tow me into his house. Hell was just around the corner, waiting to greet me. _

_The long days and nights passed slowly, feeling like eternity, every night was the same; I was abused at night and then left inside his locked house during the daytime. _

_The lack of food and nutrition- not to mention the constant stress and sleepless nights (-and days-) had caused me to lose too much weight. There were scars and new bruises constantly forming all over my body. Sometimes he gave me food, "To keep your strength up just enough." he'd say, usually the food was contaminated but I had to preserve my strength for a plan I was making up._

_Having access to the whole inside of the house seemed an advantage if I knew how to use it. Usually, when "Her-man" came home, one night in every week, he was drunk and his words slurred._

_My idea was to play along with him, to pretend that I was starting to like him so that I could gain more access to things I needed to escape with. I was stashing away some tit bits until I had enough under a loose floorboard in the room where everything happened, where I was locked. "Hi!" I'd force myself to pipe up whenever I saw him, it was so intolerable, but I had to try. His face usually lit up with evil, mischievous lust every time I greeted him, he was eager to get started every night... _

_I spent another week preparing myself to run away, and soon I was ready to escape, I waited for the night's hours to gather. This was the night Herman usually came home drunk, if I could just distract him, he'll forget to lock the front door and the bedroom door, allowing me to escape. _

_The goods I was taking with me were two days worth of food all bundled up in a piece of cloth, I found under the bed. I hadn't eaten for days just to save this food. I was so nervous and excited by the fact that I may be free soon that my appetite returned suddenly. When I was just about to get hold of a precious stale biscuit, the front door creaked open. I stuffed the priceless bundle under the bed and picked up a pillow from the bed as the bedroom door unlocked. _

"_Pillow fight!" I screamed at the barbarian as he entered, faking enthusiasm, oh how he loved stupid games. I was always the victim to his unnecessarily tough games, but this time I was escaping- finally. His eyes were red, his face was red and he clumsily stumbled around the room. His reaction was slow, but he turned to look at me and grinned idiotically, he lunged for the bed and landed on his face, the door was still open and he couldn't see me, he was reaching out for a pillow to lunge at me. I saw the opportunity and kicked him somewhere around the head before grabbing the sack filled with goodies. This time his reaction was fast, he yelped in shock and skilfully grabbed my leg with speed, but his hands were sweaty and slipped. He tugged at me again but this time caught my sac, there was no time –regretfully, I let go of the bag and ran out the bedroom door then to the front door which granted me freedom. I ran outside, turning my head to see him running to the door._

_The adrenaline was my only source of energy as I ran flat out to the only place which would camouflage me, the bushes were just a few metres away. If I could just get there before he saw me._

_Total darkness enveloped me, as I was in the leafy zone. His footsteps were not too far away, quite close actually. I kept running anyway, even though gashes on my arms and legs ripped open with a stinging sensation. The warm fluid spilling all over me gave a sense of reality._

_****tbc...**_


	5. Chapter 5

*****uuhh...note: this part brings us right back to what was said in the beginning*****

That was it, everything that had happened to me. I curled up into a ball, in an upright foetal position - the footsteps were probably a meter away from me now- I prepared myself for the worst.

"Hello? Anybody there? DARCIE!"

The voice was familiar...and....it contained no hint of danger in it. I hadn't heard the voice for weeks-if not months to be precise....

"Dad!" I jumped out of the bush and hobbled as quick as I was able to, just to be in his long, warm embrace.

After the wonderful hug he stepped back and held me at arm's length . "What happened to you? You look terrible, are you okay? Tell me what had happened to you!"

I opened my mouth to tell him I was fine now, but I choked on the lump in my throat and burst into tears of misery AND happiness.

"How…how did you find me? How did you know I was in trouble?" I cried out as he helped me limp through the bush to a road.

"But you're our daughter, how could we stop looking for you when you are in need of us. Come on, let's get you somewhere safe"

A car that has transported me all through my life to different places was waiting for us, parked with familiar figures inside calling out my name. My brother, leaped out of the car laughing hysterically putting his small arms around my stomach and resting his head against me. My mother was a little slower, but when she got to me, I was enveloped in her strong, affectionate hug.

The police office was informed about "Herman" and I gave the descriptions of him, they told us he was a wanted criminal for years now and his real name was Jack Walsh. The police insisted I had a check up, who knew what happened to me during those dreadful weeks.

It turned out I had a few severe infections but most were minor, and I pulled a few muscles. I was just exhausted and needed some rest really. I was allowed to go home which made me happy, I really wanted to be in my family's arms and couldn't wait to get home.

The next few days were the happiest of my life; the family reunion was so wet because of the tears that no one could seem to get out of their eyes.

I was safe again, at home, bathed, in a fresh change of clothes curled up on the sofa with a hot chocolate on my lap with my family surrounding me.

That was all I wanted, the first thing I'd done when I got home after the family reunion was to delete my MSN account.

After a month I was attending school again and my social life wasn't too bad. I was happy and healthy again. One night, it was decided that we'd go out for a dinner, and it so happened that we were to the Westminster Cafe, I wasn't happy about it, that was the place where it all started. I urged them to go on without me - that was how desperate I was to stay away from anything that would provoke a nightmare to happen. They managed to persuade me to come with them, they promised they wouldn't leave me, "You are going to be safe" they vowed.

I panicked in the car and just wouldn't calm down, I just wanted to jump out and end the disaster I thought was about to happen, but my mother just held me down.

"You just need to go out, get some fresh air, and isn't the best way to do it with your family? Relax, you'll be fine, we'll be with you, remember?"

When we got there, a familiar face was there...

****GASP! ...who could it be?*****


	6. Chapter 6

****WHO IS IT? .....well...there ya go...here's who it is:**

A boy was there...sitting at a table looking all alone...his face was.... the one I admired that night,"_ a curly haired angel, his dark hair surrounding his olive toned skin like a halo, his face was soft featured_" when he looked up and saw me, his face lit up ....and he smiled. He got up and approached us."I'm so happy you came, Antonio, without you we wouldn't have had an idea where our daughter was. We just wanted to thank you properly... Darcie, say hello to Antonio, we'll leave you guys to it."

My mood improved as I talked to Antonio at our own table, he was so polite and gentle. I'd almost forgotten how tender men were capable of being. He told me that the woman I saw before- when I first saw him- was in fact his sister who was carrying drinks to another table to her friend.

His charisma enchanted me as he told me what he saw when I walked into the cafe that previous night: "An angel had just lit up the room with her brilliant glow... when I saw you, I was certain you were the one for me... when I saw you leave the place, I was eager to find you, to be with you, and here we are..." We talked ...and talked, and soon I'd forgotten that my parents were still watching over me, just as they promised. The next thing that happened shocked me, as our chat became more vigorous, the physical space between us filled up until our foreheads were touching......no one seemed to care...within a few more tantalisingly slow seconds, our lips met...and they "somehow" ended up pressed hard against each other, startled, I drew back, noticing my place and the fact that we haven't known each other for more than a couple of hours.

I was so close to him now that I felt the heat of his breath which caused warm tingly sparks to play across my skin. A lava hot current surged between us. It was then I knew what actual love was like; desired, passionate, true, tender..._don't be ridiculous, you stupid, clueless girl! _...the annoying little voice at the back of my head was unfortunately right...but....I saw it in his eyes: the patient, careful man I always wanted...and he was right in front of me...I knew that I was stupid to love again so quickly...but I was too busy to notice, soaring through the sky like a free spirit ********as we kissed with fervour.

*****AAAWWWWWW! .....I guess the ending is pretty happy....but man, is that Darcie stupid or what! ....well...y'know...teens are teens, and that's what i am after all....please comment, I don't care what the contents of your feedbacks are, whether it's an insult or positive...encouragement..? -either way, I'll use it to improve my stories...thank ya!**

**byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! x) *****


End file.
